


For Those That Can't Drive

by Aurora Cee (SC182)



Series: Things That Never Happened in TFATF Verse [3]
Category: Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 06:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11374716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC182/pseuds/Aurora%20Cee
Summary: An alternate profession drabble





	For Those That Can't Drive

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Property of Universal, Justin Lin, Rob Cohen, and Gary S. Thompson. I'm just borrowing them for a moment.
> 
> Basically, an attempt at drabble crack.

Some people lived their lives by quarter miles. Others by quarter seasons. From May to August , Dom was free to plan the biggest and best weddings on the West Coast. 

He had a devoted team along for each mile between the proposal to the altar. His team was his family, and their business was to build other families from the ground up. Some jobs required speed to execute a royal wedding within forty-eight hours. Others needed precision to acquire and deliver the biennials like Canterbury Bells and Sweet Williams within six hours of blooming per the bride's request. 

There was nothing too intricate for DT's Weddings and Wheels. Want a Cannonball Rally wedding? Done. Want an on-the-run wedding? Cool. Want to reenact Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kid's big leap after taking the big leap officially? Super. Want a wedding that crossed international borders? Easy. Want a wedding that started at twenty thousand feet, descended from the sky with matching couple's parachutes while making a landing on an eastern European road? Got it. 

At DT's Weddings and Wheels, family was always first, and in order to give family the most affordable and fast weddings, they operated by one standard passed down through the generations: Plan or Die.


End file.
